


Unwanted

by 80syouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reddie, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80syouth/pseuds/80syouth
Summary: Eddie meets his soulmate.





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the longest thing I've ever written so I hope you guys enjoy, and yes I will write a part two if you guys would like but let me know if you want it! Leave your thoughts. Tumblr: rosepetalreddie

All Eddie ever wanted was to find his soulmate, from the first time he ever heard that everyone has someone they are destined to be with he couldn't help but constantly imagine who they could be, if they were a girl or a boy, what kinds of music they like, whether or not they could handle Eddie's constant need for him and everything else to be clean. Knowing there is someone out there for Eddie to love for the rest of his life, someone who would love him back just as much- or so he thought. Everyone is born with a small tattoo in the center of their right wrist. You and your soulmates are exactly the same. Eddie's was a small elephant, a black shape of an elephant with its trunk sticking up. Eddie absolutely adored it, he loves elephants. He never expected the first time he met his soulmate to go the way it did, never once in his life did he think he wouldn't be wanted by them. From all the things he imagined their first meeting to be like, he never once thought it would be what it was, he never thought he would be rejected.

"Oh come on Eddie you'll love him," Beverly whined while grabbing Eddie's hand when he went to walk away. Turning to his friend with a sigh, "from what you told me about this guy, which was too much by the way you almost talked my ear off, I have no interest in meeting him." Eddie finished tugging his hand away and plopping himself onto the couch. "You're gonna wanna meet him! Eddie my dear I swear you will love him" Eddie, who was starting to get annoyed, snapped out "I want to love my soulmate!" Looking at his friend when she didn't reply he saw a growing smile on her face, looking at her confused about to ask why she was so happy, Beverly sat down beside Eddie, grabbing his hand squeezing gently, "exactly." 

Eddie felt his breath leave his body, he knew what exactly Beverly meant, she found him, his soulmate. "Are you being serious Bev, because that would not be funny at all, how did you find him? when? why didn't you just tell me oh my god Bev, I could've known I was meeting the person I'm destined to love the rest of my life, like, 20 minutes ago. Where is he Why are we here? I need to get ready I-" Getting cut off when a hand got slapped over his mouth, "Eddie if you were listening to me you would know that he agreed to meet at the coffee shop in an hour, and I wanted to tell you both together. I saw his wrist when we went to grab the guitar from me yesterday. Now get up, don't say anything get ready and be down in 30 minutes." Beverly finished getting up and pulling Eddie to his feet 

Giving Beverly a hug muttering a quick "I love you" Eddie bolted up the stairs, "I love you too, and wear the pants that make your ass look good!" yelled Beverly at him as he made his way into his bedroom yelling back "you know I will" and shutting the door. 

Suddenly panicking at the thought of meeting his soulmate in less than an hour, Eddie scrambled to his closet pulling out every piece of clothing he knew he would consider wearing which was basically all of his clothes since he cleans out his closet every month to add new things. 

"Since when do I have so much fucking clothing," Eddie said looking at the pile of possible options on his bed. Sighing Eddie reached down and grabbed the pair of jeans that Beverly mentioned before, knowing that they really do make not only his ass but also his thighs look really good. Pulling on the pants, he then started digging for a decent top. Finally spotting a light blue pullover sweater that he knew compliments his skin tone, he pulled it over his head. Giving his outfit a quick look over he decided it's the best he will find, and moved into the bathroom to deal with his hair and face.

Dealing with his hair only took a few seconds considering he usually has his hair done anyways he just sprayed in a little more hairspray and shook his head lightly, he liked the messy but put together look with his hair, which is funny considering everything else in his life had to be put together and perfect. Deciding he didn't necessarily feel washing his face he just ran a damp cloth over it. He already took a long time to find his outfit.

With one last look at himself, Eddie grabbed his phone and stumbled downstairs to his waiting friend.

"Only took you 20 minutes a new record Mr. Kaspbrak." 

"I'm excited, do I look okay?"

"You look amazing now let's go"

"Are you sure because I can change."

"Eddie."

"Okay okay let's go."

Sighing Beverly held onto Eddie's hand on their way out the door sensing his nerves. "Eddie love it's gonna be fine, he will love you, I mean how could he not have you seen your face!" Eddie laughed "thanks, Bev I just want this to be perfect. First impressions do matter." Beverly just nodded in reply and they started walking to the coffee shop, the one they spend most of their time at.

Finally arriving, Eddie felt his heart rate pick up. Here he was, standing outside of the place where he was about to do the one thing he's been dreaming about all his life. He couldn't tell if he was too excited or gonna actually pass out from nerves, maybe both he thought to himself. Breaking out of his thoughts he felt Beverly pulling him into the small shop, it was a small building, but it has so much life with a constant flow of people but never too many it had a relaxing aura to it.

"Okay he texted me he said he will be here in around ten minutes," Beverly said, "how about we sit down, you look like you're about to pass out Eddie, I'll get us some drinks." Sitting Eddie down onto a chair at a table of three Beverly walked away to get drinks.

"Okay breathe everything will go fine," Eddie whispered to himself hoping it would calm his nerves a little bit, "my ass looks great and I feel great" okay maybe I'm losing it. Ignoring his thoughts he looked at his hands waiting for Beverly. 

Beverly returned a few minutes later with two cups in her hand, giving one to Eddie she sat across from him looking concerned after noticing he was biting his nails, something he only does when he is feeling really anxious. "Babe listen to me, he will love you, you will love him. You're soulmates for crying out loud! So stop working yourself up so much you'll end up making yourself sick again." Referring to the one time Eddie threw up from getting anxious. 

"That only was one time years ago Bev, anyways have you ever heard him talk about soulmates? Is he excited to meet his, well me, can he handle me? Because I know I'm a lot." Eddie finished letting out a deep breath from talking fast. 

"He is pretty closed off but who isn't excited to meet their soulmate, and I think you two will balance each other out trust me." 

Nodding Eddie looked down at his untouched drink, I'm sure it will be fine he thought, I know I'm gonna love him I already have my entire life. Breaking out of his thoughts when he heard the bell on the door chime he saw a tall guy walk in. Sucking in a deep breath he couldn't help but think how hot this guy looked in the black leather jacket he was wearing, it matched so well with his black ripped skinny jeans and his white band tee. HIs hair was a mess but it still managed to look perfect, it looked soft enough to be able to run your hands through it without getting caught in a knot. 

"Richie!" Beverly screamed at the new guest, waving him over Beverly turned excitedly to Eddie whispering "isn't he hot" Eddie quickly nodded and returned focus to the gorgeous man walking their way who was now wearing a smile after noticing his friend. 

"Hey Bevvy" oh god his voice. "Why hello this must be the beautiful man you've been running your mouth about since yesterday Marsh" shaking the naughty thoughts out of his head Eddie reached his hand out to shake, Richie gladly accepting it, "uh hi I'm Eddie and you must be Richie, I've heard a lot about you too"

"Only good things I hope" Richie chuckled putting his hand down and sitting down at the leftover seat between Beverly and Eddie.

"Oh, definitely Beverly is your biggest fan" Eddie grinned at Richie, "hopefully I can make you my biggest fan Eds," Richie said winking at the now flustered boy. 

"You guys are so cute!" Screeched Beverly both boys looking at her startled, "oh sorry my mouth is zipped, get to know each other, I actually have to use the washroom so if you'll excuse me.." Getting up Beverly walked away leaving Eddie and Richie awkwardly staring at each other.

"So.. Richie how did you meet Bev?" Eddie said realizing he didn't actually know when they met, he just knows they perform with each other sometimes at bars. "Interesting story actually," Richie said with a laugh,"I caught her and ben making out on my bed and decided as payback to my boy ben I told her embarrassing stories of him, which I have a lot considering I've known him for 7 years and he's my roommate"

Snorting Eddie quickly covered his mouth at the embarrassing sound. "Oh my god I've never heard this story that's so funny. Poor ben he gets embarrassed so easily you probably made him cry." Ben is Beverly's boyfriend, they are soulmates, meeting 4 years before when they were 15, Eddie has always been jealous but he would never say it out loud, he was still happy for his friends, but it made him lonely when they were constantly touching and smiling at each other in the cutest way Eddie has ever seen. Wondering how he was just now hearing about Richie for the first time.

"Yeah he wouldn't talk to me all week, It was worth it though I've never seen someones face so red. Anyways Eds tell me about yourself." Eddie blushed for the second time there's that nickname, ignoring the way his heart jumped Eddie said, "well if you didn't know I'm 19, I love photography it's what I'll be studying at university this fall, and I absolutely adore kids and animals, they both have a soft spot in my heart."

"Oh that's interesting you need to show me some of your work sometime, and I also happen to love children I think we get one another, kids are very understanding Eds. I play guitar which you probably know but I also do writing at the side, it's not very good but it's just something I enjoy ya know, takes my mind off things."

"I will definitely show you some of my shots if I can see you play and maybe some of your writing if you feel comfortable with that anyway." 

"Sounds like a deal Eddie spaghetti." grinned Richie

"Eddie spaghetti? I let eds slide but that's just horrid I hate nicknames."

"You wound me, my dearest Eds, I happen to love using nicknames so you better get used to it because I also happen to really like you." 

"You are a lot like Beverly described it's a good thing you're hot." Eddie quickly covered his mouth realizing what slipped out. Richie started laughing at the blush on Eddie's face, "you think I'm hot Eds? Well, I happen to think you're absolutely beautiful" Richie said with a wink which seemed to be something he did a lot. "Yeah whatever, you're lucky I like you back"

"Oh I'm so lucky Eddie bear"

"No, oh my god my mom calls me that please don't." 

"I know she told me when I was in her bed last night." The conversation abruptly ended when Beverly returned "seriously mom lines already? You're gonna scare him off trashmouth."

"No I'm not Miss Marsh, Eds here thinks I'm hot don't ya Eddie bear." smirking Eddie replied "you're definitely losing points with the nicknames Tozier"

"This is a feisty one Bev I just might keep him" Beverly looked at Eddie with a smirk mouthing, "I told you." Eddie smiled gratefully and looked back at Richie studying him while he was caught up in conversation with Bev. HIs breath getting caught in his throat when he realized Richie's right jacket sleeve got pulled up, looking at Richie's mark he felt tears gather in his eyes, this is what he has always wanted and it's happening. Eddie is sitting with his soulmate, not only is he beautiful but they instantly hit it off. Eddie feels like they knew each other their entire lives, he couldn't be happier.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up and made eye contact with Richie, who now had a frown on his face, he must've noticed Eddie staring at his mark cause he quickly pulled his sleeve back down over it.

"Hey, Eddie can I see your arm." Eddie suddenly felt the air shift, there was suddenly a tension in the air he couldn't explain. He nodded and gave Richie his left arm, raising his eyebrows Richie said, "no your right one." awkwardly pulling his left arm back he lifted his right arm and Richie grabbed it. Pushing up his sleeve Richie's breath got caught in his throat.

"Did you know?" Richie said looking at Beverly dropping Eddies wrist, "uh yeah I did whats wrong, Richie?"

"You should've told me," he said coldly "I wouldn't have come." 

Eddie felt his heart break, did Richie, not like him? No, they were having a great time what suddenly changed? "I'm sorry she didn't tell you, Rich, I didn't know till earlier."

"So everyone knew but me?" Richie looked back and forth at the two, who were both as shocked and confused as each other. "This is ridiculous you cant just spring this on someone like that." Richie started to stand up but before he could Eddie grabbed his wrist, "did I do something wrong?" 

Pulling his arm back roughly looking Eddie straight in the eyes and said something that completely shattered him. 

"I don't want a soulmate." with that he stood up and speed walked out of the door. a sudden silence cast over the entire room, Eddie doesn't know if anyone just stopped taking or if it's just him.

"Eddie," Beverly said softly, Eddie looked up at her tears falling down his face, "don't," he said softly, calmly getting up and walking out of the door, he just saw his soulmate storm out of, leaving a confused and sad Beverly behind.

Finally reaching his shared home with Beverly he ran up the stairs and threw himself onto his bed, finally letting himself sob, his entire body shaking as he let out heartbreaking cries. My soulmate doesn't want me. The person who I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with hates me, with that thought, Eddie felt his sudden exhaustion take him, falling asleep thinking about the boy he got and lost within minutes.


End file.
